pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb present: Disney - The Musical
(a morning in Danville; Phineas and Ferb are in the couch watchin an uknown movie starring "Ricky Rat" and "Gary the Gander") (on TV) Ricky Rat: Ha-ha; we are gonna sing Gary the Gander: sing; that's nonsense (on Flynn-Fletcher's) Phineas: u know, Ferb, the Disney movies are great but I miss the big classics; u know; If we could make Danville look like an old Disney movie...that's it! I know what we are gonna do today. Candace: You always say the same Phineas: well Candace, all my days are the same but different, it's like...(looks at Ferb with a half-smile) the circle of life Ferb: Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhm ingonyama Nants ingonyama bagithi baba Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama Siyo Nqoba Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw enamabala Phineas: '''From the day we arrive on the planet And blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life '''Candace: If you are gonna get Disney-style...i will call mom... ¡MOM! Phineas and Ferb are singing Linda: and? we make that everyday Candace: eh; eh;...you are going down Phineas: let's call our friends to make the bigges Disney-broadway-style musical ever and...hey where is Perry? (Perry enters into his lair across TV) MM: 'Morning Agent P; It's informed that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been seen buying labcoats; a blueprint, at blueprint heaven, and a lipstick? Carl...is this good? Carl: yes, sir, but I don't know why you had not let me go to blueprint heaven and try to stop Doofenshmirtz to buy the blueprint Major Monogram: you are too young; one day you will be an agent Carl: when? MM: ehem...you see... Oh, the power to be strong And the wisdom to be wise All these things will come to you in time GREAT GOOGLY-MOOGLY; Carl; stop touching the machines and listen my song Carl: Sorry sir Monogram: '''On this journey that you're making There'll be answers that you'll seek And it's you who'll climb the mountain It's you who'll reach the peak Son of Man, look to the sky Lift your spirit, set it free Some day you'll walk tall with pride Son of Man, a man in time you'll be Though there's no one there to guide you No one to take your hand But with faith and understanding You will journey from boy to man Son of Man, look to the sky Lift your spirit, set it free Some day you'll walk tall with pride Son of Man, a man in time you'll be In learning you will teach And in teaching you will learn You'll find your place beside the ones you love Oh, and all the things you dreamed The visions that you saw Well, the time is drawing near now It's yours to claim it all Son of Man, look to the sky Lift your spirit, set it free Some day you'll walk tall with pride Son of Man, a man in time you'll be Son of Man Son of Man's a man for all to see ...hey where is Agent P? '''Carl: he went out before you started to sing, sir,(At Flynn-Fletcher's backyard) Isabella: Hey guys, whatcha doin'? Buford: Hey nerds Baljeet: '''I thought I was the one nerd '''Buford: Baljeet, u know it is my catchphrase, how could I explain it to you? Phineas: do it in a song; today we are making a disney musical; Buford: cool...Baljeet...let me explain you something... You've got a frenemy in me You've got a frenemy in me When the road looks Rough ahead And you're miles and miles From your nice warm bed You just remember what your Old pal said Nerd, you've got a frenemy in me you've got a frenemy in me you've got a frenemy in me you've got a frenemy in me you've got a frenemy in me You've got troubles Baljeet: '''I have got them too '''Both: '''There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you We stick together And see it through you've got a frenemy in me you've got a frenemy in me Buford: Some other folks might be A little smarter than I am '''Baljeet: '''Bigger and stronger too, maybe '''Both: '''But, none of them could ever Love you, the way I do It's me and you, boy And as the years go by Our friendship will never die You don't see it's our destiny you've got a frenemy in me you've got a frenemy in me you've got a frenemy in me '''Isabella: amazing Candace: still singing; this is incredible Stacy: Candace you must relax Jenny: agree Candace: I'm gonna show mom that they are turning Danville in a musical Stacy: how? Candace: singing too Stacy and Jenny: what? Candace: It'sfrom your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking my busting obsession! Even you can't be caught unawares! So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news A shining new era, is tip-toeing nearer. Stacy: but when do we freature Candace: just listen the buster I know it sounds sordid, But you'll be rewarded, When at last, I am given my dues. And injustice deliciously squared. ''Be prepared!'' Stacy: Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! Uh, for what? Candace:''' For the definitly busting-plan! Jenny: again? '''Candace: no; this time I'm gonna bust them Stacy and Jenny: suuure... Candace: I will bust them; stick with me and you'll never see me go crazry again! Stacy and Jenny: Yay! All right! Long live Candace! Bust, bust, bust ''It's great that we'll soon be connected With a buster who'll be all time mad. '''Candace': Of course, quid pro quo, you'll be expected ''To take certain duties on board. 'The future is littered with prizes. ''And though I'm the main addressee, ''The point that I must emphasize is.. YOU WON'T TOUCH A HAIR OF JEREMY ''So prepare for the bust of the century. ''Be prepared for the murkiest scam ''Meticulous planning, ''Tenacity spanning, ''Decades of denial, Is simply why I'll, ''Be sister, undisputed, respected, saluted,'And seen for the wonder I am, 'Yes, my red-head and ambitions are bared! ''Be prepared! '''Stacy and Jenny: ''She is gonna forget about busting forever All: '''''Be Prepared! (Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated) Voice: Ah, Perry the Platypus...just in time... Doof: no; is not like that...u must say Ah, Perry the Platypus...just...in...time... make emphasis in the separation of words Vanessa: yes, dad Doof: you see... Vanessa: '''let me tell it...ok...you see...you may wondering...why now I talk like dad...you know Perry the Platypus; something named gens...? '''Doof: (whispering) trap him first Vanessa: do it yourself Doof: ok. (traps Perry in a "Disney castle") Doof: I think we have an evil guest Vanessa: yeah; I turned evil; I decided following dad's steps Doof: we have an...evil guest! Evil guest! Put our Inators to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Perry...the Platypus And we'll provide the rest Inators; backstorys;Why, we only live to evil Try the inators they are evil-er It's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask my daughter 'Vanessa and Heinz:' We can sing We can dance After all, we are evil; daughter and dad And the evil here is never second best Doof: '''Go on, plug ur inator Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest Inators and you see You know I will say We'll prepare to rule the area together I and her I was alone she scared but the scheme is all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While I'm monologuing We tell jokes I do tricks with my kicklines '''Chorus: And it's all in perfect taste. Vanessa:: I'm evil! very evil Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! my plans are poured and thank the Lord I've had the naughtiness freshly pressed With dessert Perry'll want tea And my dad that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein' {C}I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get plans Inators Heaven's sakes is that an inator We want the company impressed Doof and Vane: 'Scheme by scheme {C}One by one {C}'Til you shout, '''Doof: '"Curse you" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you don't foil our plan Tonight you'll prop your feet up {C}But for now, let's eat up Evil-er! (x3) '''Vanessa: Now I'm evil-er. (At Flynn-Fletcher's) Phineas: let see...all of us have sing at least one song? Isabella: not yet... Baljeet: is your moment...which is your favorite Disney song? Isabella: Phineas, I know which is my fav. Disney song... There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her br> And you don't know why But you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl (clearly filtring Phineas) Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Possible she want you too There is one way to ask her It don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the Fireside-girl (sing with me, now.) Fireside Girls: '''Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my! Look like the boy too shy He ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad? Ain't it a same? Too bad '''Baljeet and Buford: '''He gonna miss the girl '''Isabella: Now's your moment Floating in your backyard Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya) She don't say a word And I won't say a word Until ya kiss the girl Fireside Girls: Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl (whoa, whoa) Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (whoa, whoa) Isabella: Kiss the girl... Phineas: nice song (back at D.E.Inc.) Vanessa: you see dad... Doof: yes sweetie? Vanessa: I was thinkin...this is gonna be a dictatorhips...not a bitactorship...u catched "bi-tactorship"; because bi means 2; as I was going...I want to rule the tri-state...cómo se dice...alone...ha-ha...(kicks Doof) Doof: the pupil was better than the master... Vanessa: with all the things u teached me and...the fact that Perry cannot fight a girl...I win...(Perry starts thinkin and smirks) Vanessa: why do u smirk? (Perry throws his hat away) Vanessa: where is Perry the Platypus? (Perry in pet-mode goes to the inator and presses the self destruction botton) Doof: like father, like daughter... Vanessa: curse you nomal platypus....(she awakes)... Charlene: what's the matter? Vanessa: I dreamed I was like dad Charlene: was it bad? Vanessa: no...maybe I will think the idea of evil...maybe...I'm a little evil (smirks to the camera and closes an eye) Charlene: ok...I'm going to a Love Händel concert (at Danville arena in a style of the concert from "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" with footages of characters dancing) Love Händel: :'''Look for the bare necessities :The simple bare necessities :Forget about your worries and your strife :I mean the bare necessities :Old Mother Nature's recipes :That brings the bare necessities of life :Wherever I wander, wherever I roam :I couldn't be fonder of my big home :The bees are buzzin' in the tree :To make some honey just for me :When you look under the rocks and plants :And take a glance at the fancy ants :Then maybe try a few :The bare necessities of life will come to you :They'll come to you! :Look for the bare necessities :The simple bare necessities :Forget about your worries and your strife :I mean the bare necessities :That's why a bear can rest at ease :With just the bare necessities of life :Now when you pick a pawpaw :Or a prickly pear :And you prick a raw paw :Next time beware :Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw :When you pick a pear :Try to use the claw :But you don't need to use the claw :When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw :Have I given you a clue ? :The bare necessities of life will come to you :They'll come to you! :So just try and relax, yeah cool it :Fall apart in my backyard :'Cause let me tell you something little britches :If you act like that bee acts, uh uh :You're working too hard :And don't spend your time lookin' around :For something you want that can't be found :When you find out you can live without it :And go along not thinkin' about it :I'll tell you something true :The bare necessities of life will come to you" (END CREDITS: '''Love Händel:Look for the bare necessities :The simple bare necessities :Forget about your worries and your strife :I mean the bare necessities :Old Mother Nature's recipes :That brings the bare necessities of life...yeah! Songs *Circle of Life (from "The Lion King") - Phineas and Ferb *Son of Man (from "Tarzan) - Major Monogram & Carl *You've got a Friend in Me as "You've Got a Frenemy in me" (from "Toy Story) - Buford & Baljeet *Be Prepared (from "The Lion King") - Candace; Stacy and Jenny *Be Our Guest as "Evil Guest" (from "Beauty and Beast") - Dr. Doofenshmirtz & Vanessa *Kiss the Girl (from "The Little Mermaid") - Isabella & the Fireside Girls (ft. Buford & Baljeet) *The Bare Necessities (from "The Jungle Book") - Love Händel Credits *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Danny Jacob as Ferb (singing) *Asley Tisdale as Candace *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Swampy Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Mann as Carl the Intern *Dee B. Baker as Perry/Agent P *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Allyson Stonner as Isabella and Jenny *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Allyson Janney as Charlene *John Viener as Norm (chorus on "Evil Guest") *Jaret Reddick as Danny *Carlos Alazraqui as Bobby Fabulous *Steve Zahn as Swampy Allusions *the songs are parody of Disney songs. *Ricky Rat and Gary the Gander are a parody of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck {C}Be our guest! Be our guest! {C}Put our service to the test {C}Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie {C}And we'll provide the rest Soup du jour {C}Hot hors d'oeuvres {C}Why, we only live to serve {C}Try the grey stuff {C}It's delicious! {C}Don't believe me? {C}Ask the dishes {C}They can sing {C}They can dance {C}After all, Miss, this is France {C}And the dinner here is never second best {C}Go on, unfold your menu {C}Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Musicals Category:Musical Category:Stories created by "Trolypac"